


Stitches

by Pudgiewinkle



Series: Stitches [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudgiewinkle/pseuds/Pudgiewinkle
Summary: Lena lives a peaceful life with her roommates.  Going to training all day and off to her usual spot for a pint every night.  How will a woman dressed in all black change that?(updated when able)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a widowtracer fanfic. I hope you all like it and let me know if you want it to go on!

Kings Row was always busy this time of year; the hustle and bustle of holiday goers trying to find that perfect gift for someone in their lives. The slick streets crunched with salt underfoot as people wondered through shops. Hopeful window shoppers peeking in for sales that might save the day. It was perfect for those who loved the hobby of people watching; A crowd was a million individual stories and lives walking past each other, never touching. Something Lena thought an awful shame. To think of all the stories that could be made if two or three collided. A painters palette. 

Lena Oxton lazily stirred her coffee with her middle finger looking out the window of her favorite cafe’. She sat in the far corner by the window, giving her the perfect view of all the people scuttling along in the windy weather. The window shuck in front of her with a particularity strong gust of wind, giving off an aura of cold that radiated from the chilly glass. She placed her index finger on the fogged glass in front of her, drawing a small heart, but brushed it away with an open palm. 

This kind of atmosphere always brought about her nostalgic loneliness. Lena very rarely had someone on her arm around this time of year, something she was relentlessly teased for by her friends. She had always been told she oozed charisma. However, for some reason all her flings were nothing but that. She had no problem getting the girl, but keeping her was another story all together. Perhaps it was her busy schedule in the armed forces. Being an ace got her points from the start, but those same points seemed to go against her at the end of each relationship. 

Her life was flying, it always had been. As a little girl, Lena was more in the air then on the ground. Her uncle owned an old duster plane he kept hidden away in the barn out back in his country home. She spent most of her childhood there; her parents working more then parenting. Her uncle would take her to the barn and the two would work all day to fix up the old thing. When it was finally ready, Lena was first to be sitting in the pilot seat.

That day she fell in love, and she had been in love since that day. Perhaps she had no room for anyone else but flying…

“Top you off, Lena?” echoed a voice, pulling Lena back into the cafe’ and the frosted window. She looked up to see Lucio with a fresh pot ready to be poured.

“I’m still nursing this one, thanks!” she smiled, holding her cup with a tilt. “How’s business been? Haven’t seen much of anyone coming in today. ‘S cold as all hell, so it’s surprising.”

Lucio walked back to the counter and placed the coffee back, pulling out a rag and started to busy himself with cleaning. “Seems everyone is to consumed with last minute shopping to grab a cup, ya know?” he said. “ ‘cept you. All done with your shopping?” he asked.

Lena looked down at her cup, swirling it, “Not much to buy this year.” she mumbled.

He looked a bit saddened at this. “You may have lost some, but you gained some, Lena.” he said with his reassuring smile. This boy was always smiling.

She gave him a half grin “I didn’t forget you and Hana. Can’t forget the best flatmates around!” she cheered.

“Daaaarn right!” he said with a little laugh.

 

Lena finished up the last bit of her coffee, leaving some money on the table, “See you back at home.” she said, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder as she burst out the doors.

“Try not to mow anyone down!” Lucio said as the doors closed behind her.

All at once the air hit her, fogging up her glasses in an instant. Lena flexed her fingers in and out of fists, the sound of her leather gloves almost therapeutic to her ears. She took it at a bit of a jog, hoping to keep her body warm on the long walk home. 

Her heels clicked softly in the piles of snow around the sidewalk as she tried to avoid the crowds of people clustered in twos and threes. She buried her face in her scarf as another gust of wind bit at her cheeks. “Bloody Hell...” she whispered, zipping her coat up and popping her collar in an efforts to protect her ears. She looked down, her bangs shielding her vision as puffs of breath escaped her scarf like an angry tank engine.

Lena quickened her step, turning a corner, suddenly ushered along faster by the wind with her direction change, forcing her into a collision with another body. Lena yelped in surprise, feeling her foot slide from under her as she caught the edge of an ice patch. Her hand grabbed desperately for the wall to save herself as the other party did the same, both cursing under their breath.

“Sonofa-”

“Merd-”

Their hands grabbed each other in an almost choreographed manner, halting each others descent to the icy ground. Lena looked to see who had just doomed and then saved her in one motion. 

Her heart fluttered in a moment of giddy butterflies. Before her, leaning on the wall to support the two stood a tall woman in a thick fur coat. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail; her face like a stoney statue of Aphrodite. The woman’s eyes flashed with an irritation directed at Lena.

“Uh, thanks luv…” she was in awe of the specimen before her. “You’re a great catch!” she couldn’t resist, pointing a finger gun towards the woman and winked.

In that instant the woman twisted her jaw in irritation and released Lena’s hand, letting her fall to the ground with a loud grunt. “oi!” she shouted, “What was that for?” She grumbled.

The woman looked down her nose at Lena, “Pardon me.” she said, taking a long step over Lena and continuing her journey down the windy streets.

Lena gawked at the sheer rudeness of the encounter, “You ain’t pretty enough to be so rude, girlie!” she shouted in her direction, getting up with shaky knees.

The woman nearly held up a lazy hand in goodbye before grabbing at her coat collar and hurrying along. Lena glared down the road before turning back in the direction of home.

 

“And then she stepped over me like I was just some trash on the road!” Lena ranted on, sitting at her table with a beer in front of her as Hana listened half-heartedly while she played a game on her phone. “Can you believe- of all the-and to think I thought she was cute!”

“Well, was she?” asked Hana, not looking up from her phone.

Lena hesitated, “W-Well, yeah she was, but...but beauty doesn’t excuse rudeness!” she pointed a finger up before taking a sip of her beer. It was getting a bit warm.

Hana rolled her eyes, “Well you let her step all over you. You’re such a noob, Lena.” Hana said, still not looking up from her phone.

She winced at the word ‘noob’. “I am not...” she mumbled, looking into her beer can.

“Yeah, you are.” she said, finally looking up. “I beat you gave some silly line to flirt with her after you bumped into her, didn’t you?”

Lena shrank in her seat.

“You didn’t even apologize, did you? You were looking down at your feet, right?” Hana put her phone on the table.

“W-Well...she was still rude.”

Hana rolled her eyes “Why are you letting this woman into your head? It happened, move on.”

Lena rolled the can in her hands “I don’t know, it was just...how can someone so pretty be so rude?”

“Pretty doesn’t always mean nice. You of all people should know that.” Hana said, her phone sudden;y ringing. She slide the dial and hummed “Hi! O-M-G! What? No way!?” Hana stood quickly and ran to her room “Like I’m gonna let that nerf herder go after my high score I’ll be on in 5 gotta get some snacks!” she said, rummaging through the kitchen quickly before running off to her room.

She wouldn’t be seen for the rest of the night. Lena picked up her beer and walked over to the sofa and flopped down. She set the beer on the floor beside her, flipping on the TV and switching to Netflix.


	2. chapter 2, a Pretty face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short, but only because the next chapter is a perspective switch

“Ten….eleven…twelve...thirteen...f-fourteen...” Lena could feel her sweat pooling at the edge of her nose. She had been late for daily training at the air base. Which meant she was to run 10 laps, 20 push-ups, 10 more laps and 50 push-ups. She was only on the second go around and all ready exhausted. She cursed to herself as she stared at the tile floor. If Hana hadn’t raged the whole night, and if Lucio hadn’t come home so late and woken her up from sleeping on the couch she wouldn’t have woken up late and been forced to face the penalty.

She wanted to say it was their fault, but it was her own. She knew she had early morning training, she shouldn’t have stayed up so late last night. But her favorite show had been updated and she just had to finish the season. 

She hadn't, of course. But she put in the good fight to finish. Peering over her was the drill Sargent, his voice as pleasant as chalkboard and nails. Lena knew it was his job to drill discipline into her skull, but she had an idea he liked torturing her as much as he possibly could.

Ever since she started training here he’d pick any opportunity to pick on her. She was shorter then the rest, skinnier, and clumsy with her words. The perfect target for ridicule. 

“I wanna see you sweat, Cadet!” He shouted as she continued to push herself in the airless gym. “You wanna be late for practice? That’s fine by me, but you’re gonna make it up with the work you missed!”

He loved saying that. It made no sense considering all of them did the same work when on time. This was just extra work and he should just say that. It irritated her, like most things he said. But, she sucked it up because he was her superior and he ruled what she would or would not be in the future. 

 

 

After hours of this treatment Lena was finally set free. She weakly made her way to chow, feet dragging behind her. She craved biscuits. Lots and lots of them. She shoved the doors open with her shoulder only to have it halted with a thunk and a clatter. “Wassa?” she groaned, pulling the door closer to see what she hit.

In her absolute horror there was a body; covered in gravy and potatoes covering them from head to toe. “ Oh shit!” she sputtered, quickly taking her hands and rubbing them all over the body, “I am so sorry, luv. I swear I didn’t see you there. You know these damn doors swing so fast you can’t see a thing heh.” she said, using her palm to wipe away the gravy from this person face.

Her hand was stopped with a tight grip, pulling it away. “That will be all.” whispered a honey sweet voice.

Lena looked up to see….the woman from yesterday, looking down at her like a spider to a fly. Lena’s mouth was agape.

“That.” the woman pulled her hand away from her face “Will be all, Cadet.”

“Oi don’t you talk down to m-” she looked to the woman's credentials on her sleeve. A captain. “eeeeeee uuuh heh sorry about all that, lemme just.” she was stopped with a forceful halted hand by the woman.

“No. You have done enough.” her french accent made her sound calm….but that was just the accent. “I think you have done enough, have you not, Cadet-” she looked at her badge “Oxford.” her lips curled a bit. “Ah, like the shoe. More functional then you. A shame on your namesake.” she scuffed.

Lena’s mouth dropped. “First off, it's oxton! Well maybe if you hadn’t been standing at the door all silly like, I wouldn’t have run inta ya Captian-” she quickly flicked away a bit of what she thought was biscuit. “Lexecroxy!” she snapped.

“That is not how you say it.” the woman narrowed her eyes. “This does not matter, move Cadet before I move you.”

“Oh is that a threat I hear or just some song birds play’n me a tone” Lena mocked.

“You will be seeing birds, if you do not move, Cadet.” 

“Oh I really do think that’s a threa-” she got a firm whack against the back of her head now. But not from the source expected. A serving tray, being carried by another, taller cadet smacked her on the back of her head, causing another accident.

“I told you~” mused the woman.

“Ouch!” Lena shouted in a delayed reaction.

The woman smiled down at her with a sneer.

She huffed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head while flicking off pieces of carrot from her hair. “What are you looking at?”

“An annoyance.” she said, side stepping around the new mess and headed out the chow hall.

“Where do you think you’re going Croxylocks?” shouted Lena, still ready for a fight.

“I’ll tell you when you get my name right.” she said with a wink.

 

“No. Way. For real? She’s a Captain in your unit!?” Hana burst out laughing. “And you did what? O-m-goodness!”

“Shut it, I had a bad enough day cleaning the whole hall after that, I don’t need you making fun either.” Lena said. She still smelled of carrots and gravy.

“Hana cut her some slack. The girls had a rough day.” Lucio said, placing a plate of fresh shepherds pie in front of each of them before sitting down himself. “Sorry you had such a bad day, Sonic.” he said.

“Thanks Hippy hop...” Lena said with affection. “I think I’ll take my dinner in my room tonight. Basic training may be over, but that doesn’t mean it gets easier.” she sighed, picking up her pie and heading to her room.

“Just another year and you’ll be flying for sure, Lena!” shouted Hana from the table.

Lena held up a hand before closing her door. She placed her dish on her night stand and flopped on her bed with a grunt.

Every muscle hurt. Every muscle had a bruise and every bruise had another bruise. Today was aful. That woman was awful.

That woman….a Captain. Jesus was she in trouble.

And that pretty face. That was even more trouble.


	3. chapter 3, temper temper

Amelie took in a deep breathe, slowly letting it out. Barely letting it escape with a sound. She focused on her target, 500 feet away. An easy shot. To easy. She felt like her commander was taunting her. She could do better then this, if they would let her.

“Focus on your breathing, I can still hear you!” said her superior. 

 

Ana Amari. World class shooter, even with one eye. Amelie would never admit to her that she joined the military because of her. Her ego was big enough.

“Maybe if you weren’t breathing down my neck, you wouldn’t hear me...” she mumbled to herself.

“Talk less, shoot more.” Amari said.

Amelie grumbled but focused on her target. 500 feet away was a small tea cup. She was to shoot through it without spilling the tea inside. Easy enough. Just had to get the angle right to not shatter the cup and…

“I am not getting any younger. Please shoot before I have grandchildren. Which will hopefully be soon if those adoption agencies would call...”

Crack went the bullet, shattering the tea cup, the tea erupting like a water balloon on impact. “Zut!” Amelie rolled off her stomach to glare at the woman. “do you enjoy distracting me with your constant nagging? Or is it just a subconscious thing?!” she hissed.

“Temper temper, Amelie!” Ana scolded, wagging her finger in the air, one arm behind her back like a scolding professor. “The battlefield will have many distractions, you must learn to ignore them all in order to hit your target.”

“I am aware of what battle is like. I do not have a temper, I have an annoyance!” she snapped, rolling onto her back and quickly standing, her finger pointing at Amari’s chest. “You!”

Amari only seemed amused by this, putting up her hands in a fake surrender. “I’d say it’s time for some lunch, no? Go cool off and come back in an hour.”

Amelie turned on her heel and stormed off, her temper turning her cheeks red with frustration. She had that shot. But captain Amari, with her constant chirping in her ear only caused her to miss. It wasn’t her fault. In battle there wouldn’t be an old hag yakking in your ear. She knew battle. She knew the real distractions. Amari was making light of it again and that’s what got her. She was always playing around.

 

Amelie sighed, standing in line for chow, grabbing any food that came in front of her. She was an angry eater. She cooled her temper with food and wine. Since wine couldn’t be had until after work, she would just stuff her face. As she walked the line, everyone around her whispered in hushed tones. Something Amelie found endlessly annoying. She had a serious case of RBF, this was true. But under that face was a venomous woman, ready to strike at any moment. She thrived on the fear she caused the superabundance. The foots were nothing to her. She wasn’t here to make friends, and she made that very clear.

She got the remainder of her food and began to head out of the chow hall. She never ate in the hall. She preferred to gorge herself alone, feeling self conscious about eating in crowds, if she were to be perfectly honest.

She walked to the doors and-

A loud thunk, followed with the unholy lose of her food, and the disgusting feeling of gravy and bits splashing all over her face. The freshly cooked food burned her skin making it hard to keep her composure as it almost felt like sizzling bacon on her face. 

She opened an eye to see the dead man walking and was floored when she saw the woman from the night before. The little sprite of a girl from the night before stood there sputtering apologies, apartently not aware of who she was speaking to. It was almost cute how clueless this girl was. How in trouble she was about to be.

Amelie looked to see her ranking and was more then happy to see she was under her. She wasn’t directly under her; she was a pilot. This did not mean she wouldn’t give it to her for ruining her much earned lunch. 

She grabbed her hand with a firm grasp “That will be all.” 

The girl seemed to object at this.

“That.” she pulled her hand away from her face. “Will be all, Cadet.”

“Oi don’t you talk down to m-” she paused. “eeeeeee uuuh heh sorry about all that, lemme just.” 

Amelie cracked a smile smile at the back peddling before her.“No. You have done enough.” she bit her lip. At this point she was no longer mad. More amused at this girls reaction. “I think you have done enough, have you not, Cadet-” she looked at her badge “Oxford.” her lips curled a bit. “Ah, like the shoe. More functional then you. A shame on your namesake.” she scuffed.

“First off, it's Oxton! Well maybe if you hadn’t been standing at the door all silly like, I wouldn’t have run inta ya Captain-” the girl flicked a bit a food off her badge, to her annoyance. “Lexecroxy!” 

This brought out the reminder of childhood mockery. No one could ever say her name properly, or perhaps they chose not to, just to bother her. It worked.“That is not how you say it.” she sighed, it sounded more tired then she wanted it to. “This does not matter, move Cadet before I move you.”

“Oh is that a threat I hear or just some song birds play’n me a tone”

Amelie saw, with a cracked smile, the oncoming traffic of chow goers, calculating that if this little squirt didn’t move she would get a good smack in the head. “You will be seeing birds, if you do not move, Cadet.” 

As the girl protested her attitude, a very large man walked with his tray head hieght to the girl. He didn’t seem to be paying attention. This seemed to be a sickness today. 

“Oh I really do think that’s a threa-” and it happened, and it took all her will not to laugh.

“I told you~”

“Ouch!” it was so delayed Amelie had to bit her lip to hold back the giggle.

 

Oxford looed up at her, rubbing her head with irritation. “What are you looking at?”

At this point she was about to lose her cool exterior and bend over in a giggling fit. But with so many people around she had no choice but to leave. “An annoyance.” she said, walking quickly out the door, holding her mouth, trying not to laugh.

“Where do you think you’re going Croxylocks?”

“I’ll tell you when you get my name right.” she said with a wink. Walking more quickly now.

 

 

Amelie toweled herself off after a shower to get all the muck out of her hair. She was in a better mood then she had been before lunch, even if she hadn’t been able to eat anything. That girl. She was foolish. Foolish and adorable. That was a problem.

Amelie bent down to dry off her legs, carefully around her ankles where a stitching scar still burned red on her pale skin. She touched it with a tender finger.


	4. hit the showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, I've been working on some art for the chapters I've already posted. I might post them in the next chapter, I don't know.  
> Enjoy this short chapter. another one were we see one perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, I've been working on some art for the chapters I've already posted. I might post them in the next chapter, I don't know.  
> Enjoy this short chapter. another one were we see one perspective.

How could she be sweating? It was in the negatives and she was sweating. Lena could not believe this wasn’t basic training anymore. Had she somehow gone back to boot camp without anyone telling her? The back of her legs were cramping into a burn, her lungs stung with the icy wind and her could swear her hair was frozen to her face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit!” she groaned through gasps. All she could think was she could go home after this. She thanked god she lived close enough where she wasn’t forced to live on campus. All she could think about was a nice hot tea made by Lucio. 

Jesus Christ her lungs felt like they would freeze at the point but she didn’t dare stop. The cramping in her legs only screamed more with every thrust. Goddammit why did she do this to herself? She wanted to be a pilot so badly, but was this torture really worth it? Of course it was! She lived and breathed the skies. Lena looked up to see the snow falling faster. If she made a game of it, maybe she could could forget the pain in her lungs and legs. Run faster then the snowflakes fall.

 

 

“Alright cadets! Hit the showers!” shouted the ever shouting drill Sargent. Lena let herself collapse to her knees with relief. ‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!’ her breathing was more like gulping at this point. This had to be against regulation. Somehow. But she could already hear Morrison going on about how solders needed to cope in all environments. Horse shit. There hasn’t been a peep from the enemy countries in ages. They were either plotting something, or enjoying the peace. Lena bet on the latter. Who would stir up trouble for troubles sake? Trade was going well, everyone agreed on the borders and stayed on their side. Everyone was optimistically defensive at this point. The news had been pretty clean as of late too. All was well. Lena would probably turn out to be a pilot for shows or something. As long as she was able to fly, she didn’t care.

Lena picked herself up and headed to the shower.

She shivered at the cold in the locker room. She couldn’t escape it even in here. Unbuttoning the top of her fatigues, Lena gasped at the cool air rushing in to relieve the heat from her skin. She kicked off her bottoms as fast as she could, leaving herself in her underwear. God, she smelled like death.

“You stink, Cadet.” came a painfully familiar voice. 

Lena winced at it. ‘God not this, not now, i’m naked!’ She turned to face Lacroix. “Lexfucksy.” she said, turning to face her. Fuck this she wasn’t afraid. She may be at a disadvantage clothes wise but she-OHMYGODNOWAITHOLDON she was NOT at a disadvantage Lacriox looked down at her, towel wrapped loosely around her bossum down. God dammit why did she have to look good right now? How can you hate someone on principle if they look this damn amazing? Shit, shit well SHIT! Why did she even hate her again?

“Like an Oxford shoe.” she grinned.

Oh right. “That’s not my name. It’s Lena Oxton. Ox. Ton!”

“Is it now? You don’t have your badge on, so I couldn’t quite remember.” Lacroix said, looking down at Lena’s bra. She looked...hungry.

“W-Well that’s cause it’s shower time, now if you’ll excuse me!” she turned around to face her locker.

Lacroix didn’t move. She stood there waiting.

“I-If you’ll excuse me!” she said again.”

“Oui, you’re excused.” she said with a smile, sitting on the bench beside her. “My locker is there.” she pointed to the one right beside Lena ”you’re hogging the changing room so I have no choice but to wait.”

Lena opened her mouth. Then closed it. Of all the- “right, well alright then!” Lena quickly unsnapped her bra and dropped her panties, grabbed a towel and ran to the showers, heart beating faster then when she was running. 

Amelie never took her eyes off her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but I had some internet trouble.  
> Next chapter will have some illustrations with it to make up for the short chapters and my constant due date issues!

Amelie stared at the documents on her screen. Paper work. This was not what she signed up for. It was boring. Tedious. Usually irrelevant. It allowed her mind to drift. That girl from before. Oxton, the shoe girl. She smiled to herself; She was clumsy with her words and as clearly an overly emotional person. How interesting she was. More then this paperwork, anyway. Amelie tried to keep her focus on her work, but drifting thoughts kept going back to the Oxton girl. Was this a mild crush? She shuck her head. No, never again. She had no time for such emotions as these. The girl was cute, she could admit that. But that was it.

She stood up from her desk and began to pace the office, her leg aching from her ankle up like it always did on cold days like this. Perhaps she was just restless because of the time of year. She wasn’t to fond of Christmas, or any holiday really. She didn’t dress up or celebrate like the rest of her command. Her cadet Sombra was always bending the rules with some loop hole she found somewhere about being allowed to dress up. Even now, her fatigues were a candy cane color. How that was allowed, she didn’t know. She looked the document over and over again and found no reason why she couldn’t. If only she took her information finding skills and used them for their proper military use instead of goofing around…

God, now her head started to ache with irritation. 

Amelie sat back down with a huff, staring deeper into the screen, to no avail. This was the worst kind of work for a wondering mind. She slipped back into thoughts of the cadet. Their first meeting was at Kings Row. She had a rare day off and decided to use it shopping. She had forgotten the holidays and was particularly annoyed by the crowds until she remembered; god they all looked like sheep. All huddling together with some hope of warmth as they spent money on someone would probably wouldn't even thank them. Or parents giving falsehoods about magic. It was all a lie to puff up the egos of the few and deceive the many. That girl was probably out doing the same.

She groaned with the effort to stay focused, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and fore finger. Who could stay focused with this cold?

She stood, Amelie was done with this pointless work. She needed a run, or to eat; something. She hated that she was a bored eater. She opted for a hot shower.

 

The water ran warmth into her body like chicken soup for the soul. Showers were the cure for all boredom and stress. Her ankle eased up a little as the heat surrounded her. 

Her mind wandered. 

Why did she join the military? Was it just a spur of the moment choice? What did she wish to accomplish? Did she do it in some way to be closer to him? Was this her choice or her grieving? She had plenty of time to think about it. She was on for six more years. She didn’t know why she applied for a second round. Perhaps the promotion was to good to pass up, and the opportunity to use her skills more effectively. If only her commander would allow her to go out into actual combat. Only the ignorant thought the war was over. War was secret and deadly.

Amelie turned the water hotter. She was always cold. Her skin was practically blue. 

The timer dinged. Enough water and time wasted. She shut her water off and grabbed the towel on the wall, wrapping It tightly around herself and walked out.

To a sight most pleasant. Cadet Oxton seemed to have the same idea as her. Amelie took a moment to watch her. Her back was narrow but it hid her true strength. Toned muscles rippled her back like a rippling calm pond. Her shoulders were also narrow...this girl was so small but built like a house. How one could accomplish being a power house and a pixie all at once she didn’t know. This girl seemed to be the perfect shape for sex. God. Don’t think about that. You’re being a pervert, Amelie. She is a cadet and you are a captain.

Just keep reminding yourself. She’s under you. She’s under you. God I wish she was under me.

“You stink, Cadet.” She whispered with a slight hic.

 

“Lexfucksy.” Oxton said and Amelie smiled. She was so cute with her attempt at banter. 

“Like an Oxford shoe.” she ventured. 

“That’s not my name. It’s Lena Oxton. Ox. Ton!”

“Is it now?” she had a desire to call her ox headed, but her usual sass was lost in the perky blossom that was this girls chest. How unfair. She had never looked like that in her life. And yet...god. ”You don’t have your badge on, so I couldn’t quite remember.” she couldn’t quite remember her name either.

“W-Well that’s cause it’s shower time, now if you’ll excuse me!” 

She didn’t move, forgetting for a moment where they were. Had she been caught staring?

“I-If you’ll excuse me!” she said again.

“Oui, you’re excused.” she said with a smile, sitting on the bench beside her. “My locker is there.” she said, taking a breath to calm herself. ”you’re hogging the changing room so I have no choice but to wait.” this was not just an excuse to sit here longer. No way. 

“right, well alright then!” Oxton said with a huff and ran off to the showers.

Amelie just watched her scamper off and whispered “Jesus christ I’m to old for this...”


	6. coffee beans and tea leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait folks, I was on vacation until just now! I'm freshly tanned and sandy!
> 
> I'll be posting art for the next chapter since I'll be on vacation again. However, I'd love some suggestions for art.  
> Leave a comment and I'll draw what I can!

Lena stared into her tea, swirling it around with a stirring straw. She sighed. The holidays were soon and she could feel the melancholic feelings of loneliness setting in. She couldn’t think of a time were she had a girlfriend around this time of year. Perhaps she did it as a pattern of self abuse? She didn’t want to over analyze herself like usual but it almost felt like self abuse at this point.

Always the wrong girl, or the wrong time in their lives. It’s not you, it’s me. Was she to selfish in how she acted? She thought herself rather generous with her love, but she supposed not since it always backfired.

“Another splash, Lena?” Lucio broke her free from her self mourning.

“Yes, please.” she said, pushing her cup over.

He was silent for a moment, as if trying not to step on the egg shells around her. “Have you been taking your meds lately, Lena?” he asked carefully.

She looked up with a smile, “Yeah. I’ve got that new container. It sends me messages if I missed a day through text message.” she said, holding up her phone.

“Alright. I’m just making sure. You just seem….”

“Just this time of year, luv. Always get blue when it’s chilly out. I’m alright though. Just need some of your tea to cheer me up.” she said, placing her hands around the cup to warm her fingers. He nodded and walked back to help the other costumers around the cafe.

Lena looked out her favorite window, from her favorite spot and sighed. Was it really that noticeable? Maybe it was time for a check up. Her depression wasn’t as bad as it used to be. It was just today. She was just having a bad day. But she could feel the tears building a wall in her throat. She stood and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She stared at herself in the mirror, the light flickered with a buzz above her. “Don’t do this now. You’re fine. You’re not lonely.” she told herself, fighting with her every fiber to not let the tears win, to not let this thing win today. She was doing so well. She was-

“Oh Pardon me, I thought it was-” the door behind her unclicked. She hadn’t closed the door all the way, the lock unclicked itself.

Lena looked up to see who it was. “Of course it’s you.” she couldn't help but laugh in a hoarse voice. 

It was Amelia. That women. “Get out, Loxfucks, it’s occupied.” Lena said, hiding her face. Don’t cry. Not in front of her.

Amelia frowned, “It’s la-” but paused, seeing something shift in the ypung cadet. “I should go?” she went to closer the door, but her body was in the way…

“Get lost, not today, okay? What are you even doing her?” Lena turned to look at her, her face twisted. “Isn’t this place to common for your fancy pants?”

Amelia paused, studying the girls face. “This is...actually my favorite cafe in town...”

Lena looked straight down at the sink, biting her lip. “Of course it is. Now I’ve lost this place.” her voice cracked. Shit.

Amelia frowned, she opened the door and closed it behind her. “I’m not leaving my favorite place because you’re having some sissy fit.” she snapped.

“Sissy fit?!” Lena turned around and placed her hand on her chest and shouted. “This is my place. Get lost Lacrossy!”

“I shall not!” 

“Why? Why not?” she could feel the tears building up and readying to fall. “Why can’t I have peace without you coming in a ruining it?”

“Because this was our cafe! No one will make me leave it!” she shouted back.

“Our? I don’t even know you!”

“Our as in my husband you selfish twat!” Amelia felt her skin grow red in frustration. “I will not stop coming to a cafe because you hate me for no reason. You’re the one who dumped food on me! You’re the one who can’t keep her mouth shut!” she was heated.

It hit Lena like a brick to the face. The tears pooled out like waterfalls. “Oh.” shit, this was stupid. Shit why was she letting this woman get to her? 

Amelia halted in her verbal abuse, seeing the girl cry. Not just because she was getting yelled at. She knew these kinds of tears. The tears you cry when you’re hopelessly sad. When the hallow bit in your chest grows and you’re afraid of how large it will get this time. A hopeless feeling of uncertainty. Tears of lose.

“I’m sorry I’m being selfish.” Lena laughed, trying to wipe her tears away, but they just kept coming. “This is so stupid. I’m being so stupid.” she whispered.

Amelia reached out a hand without thinking and pulled the girl into a hug. “It’s okay to cry, I think.” what was she doing? She hardly knew this girl and now she was crying on her shoulder.

Lena cried for a good hour after that.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry about all that.” Lena said, pushing the freshly restored tea towards Amelia. “Sometimes I just-”

“No need. I understand.” she said, taking the cup in her hands. “This place…” she looked out the window, not wanting to look at Lena. “My husband died 3 years ago in the line of duty.” and that was all she said.

Lena didn’t know what to see, but ‘I’m sorry’ didn’t seem to be the words she was looking for. “You honor him by coming here?”

Amelia smiled a little, “And the tea is warm.” she said, taking a small sip. She turned to look at Lena. “My name is Amelia.” she extended a hand.

Lena smiled, “Lena Oxton, a pleasure.” she took her hand and gave it a light shake. Her hand was cold to the touch.

“I suppose this means a proper introduction means no more shoe jokes.” she smiled.

Lena’s heart fluttered at her half smile. Oh no.

“However….” Amelia glanced under the table. “Crocks? In winter?” she scuffed.


	7. Is this a date?

Lena gazed up at her ceiling fan as it creaked its slow spin. Her thoughts were on Amelia, the woman at the cafe. She had been so kind; kinder then before. It confused her. Was she always nice or just that once? At the end of it all she did agree to meet up at the cafe again today. Her heart fluttered with excitement. Was this a date?

She rolled over and grabbed her pillow, hugging it to herself excitedly, whispering nothings into it. Did she have a date? Really, truly? The night before Christmas? Could this be true!

She shot up. “Oh balls.” did she have to get her a gift? “Oh balls oh balls oh hairy balls!” she flung herself out of bed and hurried to the shower. Was this a date? If it was she needed to get a gift. If not, she was fine. But if it was, would she ruin the chance of another date by not showing up with a gift? But if she did show up with a gift and it wasn’t a date…

god it was almost to much to handle. She turned the hot water on and adjusted the temperature to its perfect level and jumped it. “Bloody hell is this a date?” she scrubbed her body vigorously. Her thoughts spun in her head like a tornado, banging and crashing around with each possible idea of a gift, or the idea of no gift. Shit, shit, balls!!

Lena jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around herself. She ran to the mirror and began to brush her teeth with such speed it almost hurt. Then she paused in her own stupidity. The date wasn't until 5pm. It was now 11am. She spit out the toothpaste in disgust with herself. She had plenty of time to worry over if it were a date or not. 

She walked around the apartment in her towel, starting the kettle for tea and returned to her room. She opened her closet to see what was clean to were. Yellow jeans...yellow jeans and a workout top. Shit. Well someone needed to do laundry. That's what she’d do first.

She grabbed her dirty basket and nudged open the door with her hip. She pushed it aside for the time being and grabbed the mismatched outfit so she wasn't naked doing her laundry in the public laundry room. She grabbed her basket and headed to the stairs to reach the basement of the building were the laundry room was. 

Once there she dumped colors and whites all in one and slammed the door down and headed back to her room. Now she was thinking about what to wear. Technically she was supposed to were her army fatigues this close to base, but no one followed that rule. Even Amelia was caught up in the street fashion show. 

Lena heard the whistle of the kettle and jumped up from the couch to run over and make herself a cup of tea. She loved it boiling hot, so once it was done steeping she took a tender sip. Nothing like tea first thing in the morning. Or first thing when you wake up. Even on her rough training schedule she could be caught sleeping the day away on her days off. She was in the reserves so she wasnt active duty. Everyone here was. There was no where to be an active member. The world was a peace for the first time in its history. 

She took another sip and sighed, her mind now wondering over to the possible date. Her stomach clenched in a nervous twitch. God would it be proper to bring a gift even if it was a date? Maybe she’d just pay for her coffee to show her intent.

Wait a minute.

What was Lena’s intent anyway? Did she want this to be a date? “Oh hell…” she said. She was hoping it was a date. Shit, shhiiiiiit. She had caught feelings. No, these weren't feelings, she was just lonely and this was a distraction. A very, very sexy french distraction. 

 

 

By the time her laundry was dry it was 2pm. She still had plenty of time to think about what was coming. At this point she was feeling sick to her stomach. Like first date jitters. “No, this isnt a date!” she told herself. “Just some new friends getting to know one another.”

“What’s a date? Do you have a date tonight?” sounded the voice of her roommate, Hana.

Lena practically screamed and dropped her laundry. Hana had this annoying ability to sneak up behind anyone without a sound. That girl should wear a bell or something.

“Jesus Christ on a rack, you scared me!” Lena shouted.  
“Sorry, sorry. But hold the phone. Now give the phone to me. You have a date?” she said excitedly.

“N-No?”

“You don’t sound so sure.” said Hana with a huff.

“I-I’m not so sure. It could be? Or I made a new friend?” Lena sounded just as confused as she was.

“Well that’s fun.”

“Right?”

“Welp. I need to know everything.”

 

 

Hana put her hands in prayer. “Miracles do happen, Lena has a date. A date the day before Christmas.” she thanked the Gods for this bounty. 

“Shut it, you don’t know that.” but Lena hoped…

“Oh shush this is totes a date. What are you gonna wear? Oh you should wear that cute dress I have. Hold on lemme go get it!”

“Hana no way that thing is so tight I would be able to breathe.” 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be on for to long.”

“Hana!”

“What!?” she said with a devious smile. “I’m being optimistic.”

“It’s not like that. It’s just coffee, right?”

“Right. Coffee. The night before Christmas. Jeez Lena you sure are a dense girl. She obviously likes you. If she didn’t she would have asked you to go after the holidays right? The day before is for couples.” Hana said, taking a swing of her drink.

Lena nibbled on her knuckle in worry. What if she was right? Should she bring a gift? Or just go it alone? If so a small gift would do, right? “I mean, a small gift is okay even among new friends right?”

“I mean, I guess?” Hana went on to say “Just get her a necklace or something.”

“We arn’t allowed to were jewelry on base unless its a wedding band, Hana.”  
Hana got her develish grin again.

“no.” 

“Oh come on it would be so funny lol. Come on a proposal first thing?”

“Only to a fucking nerd like you is that funny, Hana.” Lena got up from the table. “I’m not wearing that dress!”

“Fine but at least wear something of mine. Your outfits scream military career!” 

The two walked to Hana’s room, which was surprisingly clean, from how she kept her desk area, which was covered in pop bottles and chip bags. “We have much to pick from! I have some of my sister stuff, and shes more your body type so thats all good there.” she said, eyeing Lena’s chest with slight dismay. Feminism wasn’t dead, but envy was alive in us all. 

Together the two picked out a knitted grey skirt, tights, button up boots and a sweaters. Lena refused to wear any jacket except her flight jacket so the overall outfit was halted with her usual style, but in a way it all fit with her usual spunky look. By the time they were done, Lena had about 2 hours to go until her date not date.

“Now then. “Hana said. “Is it time to go shopping for a gift?”

“Flowers are always a good way to go.” said Lena.

“Are there any flower places open in December?”

“Sure there are. I mean people go on dates year ‘round. And stuff happens all the time that need flowers so yeah! I’ll just go get some flowers!”

 

 

It was 20 minutes before her date not date and no one was open. Not even a normal shop, let alone a flower shop. Lena was beginning to panic. Every gift shop was closed for the holidays. What was she going to do? Was this a date? Was she about to ruin her chances of a second date by not getting a gift? Dear God why was she sweating in the middle of winter?!

She started running now, looking for anything that was opening. Anything would do at this point. She just didn’t want to come empty handed. God was this a date. She really hoped it was. She realized now she wanted it to be a date and her heart started to pound faster. Please be a date.

She slid to a stop seeing a blinking open sign and ran in, “I’ll take whatever ya got!!” she shouted with her hands wide open. 

“That’ll be $19.95 please.” said a gruff voice.

“She slammed the money down on the counter and he handed her something before she ran out holding the box in her hands. She begged the clock to go slower. She only had 10 minutes and it was 10 minutes to the cafe from here.

She ran as fast as she could, careful not to hit anyone, begging for no ice patches, and getting her way. Her lungs burned but she somehow made it just as Amelia started her approach to the door.

“I got you something!!” Lena shouted from a distance, holding the gift up in the air.

Amelia looked up and smiled, giving a little laugh. “You always seem to be running when I see you.” there was no teasing in her voice today. Only a warm sense of charm.

Lena slowed her run into a walk and got the door for Amelia, “Cheers luv. Happy holidays!” she said, holding out the box.

Amilea looked in surprise for a long moment. “Umm...” she didn’t take the box.

Lena looked at Amelia who looked utterly confused at what was in her hand. “What’s the matter it’s just a gift. Sorry is it weird I got you something?” her stomach began to hurt. Oh god it wasn’t a date after all.

“Oh no darling it’s very sweet, I got you something to it’s just that...well...it is such an interesting gift?”

“Interesting gift?” Lena finally looked down to see….a very large spider in a box in her hand. It was a pet shop that she had gone in to. She couldn’t even scream. Her face went completely white.

“I do love spiders, how did you know?” Ameila took the box with a smile. “Thank you love it is so cute. I was just shocked. Spiders are my favorite animal, know one knows that, how did you guess?”

“I-I just figured he-heh...” she felt like passing out.


End file.
